wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Dante
GENERAL Birth Name: Dante Race: Fallen Seraphim/Demon Age: N/A - Born before time. However, he looks at most twenty. Gender: Male Occupation: Demon Lord Birthplace: Heaven Current Location: London Family Relations: None Weapon: Fists Other Items Owned: Nothing BACKGROUND Personality: Very volatile. Detailed History: As one of the oldest of the Angels and brother of Satan, Dante was highly ranked but, like his brother, he turned to evil; He prefered darkness, hate and the destructive fire, rather than light, love and the fire of hope as the other Seraphim did. Before time began, Dante was cast from Heaven, ordered never to return. Dante lived in Hell, becoming Satan's "right-hand man" until the world was created and time began. Then Dante left Hell and went to Earth. He has lived there for thousands of years, encouraging things such as witchcraft, murder and general evil and this he still does, hidden for now, until new orders come from his master and brother. Fears: Death Strengths: Can only be killed by incineration, nightvision. Weaknesses: Water severely weakens him. Likes: Fire, darkness, hate. Dislikes: Water, light, love. APPEARANCE (As human) Facial Appearance: Short-ish black hair, clean shaven, brown eyes. Clothing: Beige trousers, black vest. Build: Medium, 5'11. Marks/Scars: None Role play Sample: The room was empty other than the wooden bed with only three legs and the two wooden buckets that sat in the opposite corner, one filled with water and the other filled with the excrements of the prisoner. The walls of the room were solid concrete and the door was about a foot thick of pure titanium. The ceiling was twelve feet above, it had previously been smooth, but four small holes had been made in it and there Dante hung, two high for an ordinary human to have jumped to, but Dante was not an ordinary human, in fact, he was not a human at all. Today was the day they would open the door to replace the two buckets. Food came in through a sliding catflap-sized door at the bottom of the actual door - for a while Dante had thought about using that to escape but it was much too small. But today was the day. After an hour of waiting, the door finally opened, a man moved in, holding a Desert Eagle in one hand and a bucket in the other. Startled at the aparant absence of the man who should be in the room, he dropped the bucket and yelled, "He's not..." the rest of the man's sentence was cut off as the fourth leg of the wooden bed dropped from the ceiling and hit him a heavy blow on the head. The other two men, who had been waiting outside charged in, M16s, easily recognisable even from twelve feet, pointing in the room - the wrong direction. Dante dropped from the ceiling, falling down and landing, one foot on the back of each man's head, breaking their necks. Dante quickly closed the now unlocked door and changed into the guard's uniform and body armour, taking an M16, two Desert Eagles and a few flashbang grenades with him. Now there was just the small problem of making his way up and out of the half-mile deep, most heavily guarded security prison in the whole of the UK without being detected. Easy. Dante shot himself in the leg and started running out, whilst screaming, "Break out, Prison Floor LG82! He's armed!" Soon hundreds of guards started running below, none even thinking about stopping the guard who had been wounded in the prevention of the break-out from getting medical help - he had been shot and needed treatment as soon as possible. When Dante reached the top, the reception area where new prisoners were welcomed and told that their captors hoped they would enjoy their stay, he was asked to stop so he could be taken to the Facility's doctor. Five seconds later all three humans in the room were dead and Dante ran outside, stole a car, drove a while, dumped it in a nearby river and started running. He should be back in London in less than a day. Category:Characters Category:Creatures